Direct Flight: Boston to Virgin Islands
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Set after Casey proposes and gives Jane the stupid ultimatum... season 5? One shot. Possible short epilogue. Marked completed for now. Read and review my lovely friends :) also. beware of mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

_This is set after episode that one episode where Casey proposes, gives Jane the ultimatum - Army or Marriage- then they drop off Paddy Sr. at the old folks home. This is my take on what happens ;)_

* * *

Korsak barged into the Lieutenant's office with an angry face, "Okay Sean, cut the bullshit. Where the hell are Jane and Maura? They disappeared after they dropped off Paddy Sr. and were not heard from again. What the hell?"

"Vince!" came the commanding voice of his superior, "Cool it. They're fine. They're probably just out to lunch or something. Its been a long couple weeks."

"They've been gone for hours. And they're not answering their phones. File a missing persons! They could be in serious danger. An old mob boss was just released from prison, and everyone knows who his granddaughter is, there's old bad blood out there."

"Vince. Its final. We're not filing a missing persons. End of story."

The door burst open and in stomped an angry soldier, "Sean! I need you to tell me right now! Where the HELL IS MY FIANCE?!"

"Last time I checked, she wasn't your fiancé." He stood with a glare. "And I could have you arrested for barging into my office. Get out you filthy animal!" He charged Casey, but the soldier remained resolute in the doorway.

Sean lifted the wallow talkie in his hand, "security to homicide."

Casey gave him one last glare before backing down and stepping out of the office.

Vince turned back to his boss, "Sean, do you know where they are?"

Sean remained stoic, his hand gripping the walkie.

Vince turned back to the doorway to watch the retreating casey, missing a smirk on the older man's lips.

* * *

Angela stood on the other side of a counter from none other than Susie Chang, giving the criminalist her best mother's glare.

"Tell me, Susie."

Susie just kept her head down, trying to keep her eyes on the petrie dishes in her hands. Earlier in the day, Angela had received a distressed call from Casey when he couldn't find Jane. So she called and there was no answer. Then she called Maura and there was no answer. She called Vince. Vince had gotten a text from Jane saying she was skipping town for awhile, with no other explanation. He'd talked to his Lieutenant, and Sean hadn't peeped a thing. Now everyone was in a tizzy, and Angela knew just the person to talk to. Maura's office was empty save for the criminalist who had been sorting through files. Now she was backed into a corner of the lab, being glared down by an angry Italian mother.

"I know you know, Susie."

Susie slowly lifted her eyes, feeling her resolve weaken.

"Tell me where they are. Tell me where my daughters are Susie."

"I can't. I promised." the criminalist squeaked

"But they're _together_." Angela guessed

Susie's eyes shifted, looking for a way to escape from the glare without breaking any expensive equipment.

* * *

The day went by in a blur. The missing duo on everyone's minds, though they tried to resume their days. Mid afternoon found the angry fiancé and worried mother in the cafe. Cavanaugh stood at the coffee stand, filling his cup for the third time that afternoon.

Casey flipped his phone shut, his ears and neck were turning red, "That was Jane's travel agent. They're in the Virgin Islands, at some five-star resort."

"Doing what?" Angela broke in, "This is no time for vacation!"

Sean just grunted, holding his head in his hand.

Casey opened his phone yet again and pressed a speed dial. After a moment, his hand slowly tightened around the phone, "Jane. Why the hell is your phone off?" he said, his rage just at a simmer, "And why have you disappeared? What are you doing in the Virgin Islands? And what is Maura doing with you?"

* * *

x

* * *

x

* * *

Long tan legs swung over the edge of the bed and took the woman across the room. Jane fumbled around her pile of clothes, messy curly hair falling in her eyes, finally pulling out a phone from her pant's pocket. She pushed a button and the screen remained black.

"Crap. I should really plug this in."

A groan came from the bed.

"It's been three days. I think we should make some sort of contact." Jane sighed, plugging her phone into the wall. It beeped, signaling its charging.

Another groan came from under the blankets. Jane chuckled and pulled the blankets down a bit to reveal a very naked woman, wearing nothing but a tired smile and a gold band on her ring finger.

"Why? I like running away." Maura sighed, pulling Jane down on top of her, "And making love to you for hours on end." she whispered, "No one interrupting us."

"I think its funny that we had to fly over an ocean and turn our phones off just to get some privacy."

Maura giggled, wrapping her arms around the lithe woman atop of her.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Jane whispered, kissing Maura's neck, "and then you're gonna take a shower. By yourself." she clarified, causing a pout to spread on her lover's face, "Then we're going to go down and get some lunch from the restaurant."

"Why not order room service again?" Maura wrapped a leg up and around Jane's hip, "Its so much more convenient."

"I know." Jane sighed, her eyes closing, trying to keep her resolve as Maura slowly and very effectively chipped away at it, "But, we've been in this room for three days. We need some socialization. We need some sun. I mean, why come all the way here for a honeymoon if we're not going to get some sun?" Jane finally detached herself from her very naked wife and sauntered towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door to keep out pesky and very tempting distractions.

* * *

 _Honeymoon. Wife_. They were very unfamiliar concepts to Maura. Seeing as this all started only three and a half days ago.

They were dropping off Maura's grandfather at the assisted living place when Jane told Maura of Casey's proposal/ultimatum. Maura couldn't believe it. Casey had quite the nerve to give Jane, _Jane_ an ultimatum of sorts. He should be so lucky to marry that woman. Maura'd be a better match for her, long before he ever would be.

 _"Don't do it." Maura had whispered_

 _"I'm not going to." Jane scoffed, "I never responded to him, he just gave me a ring and I said I had to think about it. God, Maura, how can I marry someone if my first response to their proposal is 'let me think about it'. Shouldn't it be a full on yes? No questions?"_

 _Maura wasn't able to swallow the lump in her throat. So many emotions and feelings were suddenly bubbling to the surface. She was seeing her friend in a whole new light._

 _Jane looked down at her hand and spun the ring on her finger, "Hell, I'd marry_ you _if you asked." she joked, "That would make more sense that what he's proposing. Leaving Boston to live on some base on the other side of the world."_

 _"Would you?" Maura whispered, eyes filled with hope_

 _"Would I what?" Jane looked up at her_

 _"Marry me."_

 _Jane's eyebrows shot to her hairline._

 _"Right now. We could go down to the courthouse, I could get someone to marry us and we could be on our way to…" she paused and thought a moment, "The Virgin Islands on the red-eye."_

 _"You're serious?" Jane's voice cracked_

 _"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Jane, he's no good for you. One of you would have to give up your life to be with the other. And that will just spurn resentment and hate for your whole life and that's not how a marriage should be. Marriage should be about a give and take. It should be about love and knowing in a split second that you'd love them till the end of time no matter what. And that you'd move heaven and earth every day just to be with them. Its about loving unconditionally. I have never and would never ask you to change, Jane. I love you, as you are, unconditionally. I realized a long time ago, though I denied it, that you are my future. Think about it Jane. We're already practically married. Your mother lives in my guest house. Your entire family comes over every Sunday for dinner. You have a key to my cars, my cabin, my house, and sometimes, it feels like you live there with the amount of clothes you have in my closet and food you have in my kitchen. We're always together, we spend all of our holidays together. And we sleep in the same bed at least once a week, and during long cases, its been up to four times a week…"_

 _Jane grabbed her hand suddenly and roughly pulled Maura out of the great common room full of old people and into the hallway which was much quieter and more secluded. She threw the smaller woman against the wall and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance as they explored this new side of each other for a long minute. The kisses were feverish and deep and slowly puttered out till they were short pecks. Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's as they fought to catch their breaths._

 _"You had me at 'marry me'." she whispered_

 _Maura lips curled into a brilliant smile._

 _Jane led the other other woman from the building by her hand._

* * *

Maura looked up from the bed and saw Jane exit the bathroom, a towel tied tightly around her body. The blonde stood, and with one quick kiss to her beloved, walked into the bathroom for her own shower.

Jane walked over to her phone and saw all the missed calls, voicemails and texts from everyone she knew. Memories of the last few days popped into her head, most specifically, their departure.

 _Jane and Maura had gotten into Maura's Prius and the drove off. Maura called up the courthouse, asking for any open spots for a quick marriage while Jane called her boss, Sean Cavanaugh._

 _"Sir. I need to take an immediate emergency leave."_

 _"For what Rizzoli? Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, everything is fine, and I know that there's a lot of paperwork required for a leave, and lots of explanation, and I'd never ask for this in a million years if it wasn't important…"_

 _"Jane!" he interrupted, "What's going on? Are you alright?"_

 _The brunette noticed Maura hang up the phone and she turned towards the blonde. Maura smiled and held a thumbs up, causing Jane to smirk, "Everything is perfect." her eyes turned back to the road, "I could give you a bullshit sob story so you can rush the paperwork or I could give you the truth."_

 _"Truth." he sighed_

 _"Maura and I are eloping. And we wanna take a trip to the Virgin Islands." she rushed out, "And we don't wanna tell anyone."_

 _The other line was silent till he spoke again, mirth evident in his voice, "It's about damn time."_

 _Jane laughed._

 _"I'll put in the paperwork. You better do this right, Jane. She's a special woman. She needs someone to take care of her. Don't be stupid."_

 _"I won't sir."_

 _"And I won't tell your mother. For three days. That's all you've got. I can hide out, but she's going to figure it out eventually."_

* * *

 _Jane headed into her apartment, quickly packing everything she could. She then pulled off Casey's engagement ring and put it in an envelope, sealing it and writing his name on it. Placing it on her counter, knowing he'd find it, she left without another look back._

 _Somehow, they got to the courthouse before it closed, filled out the necessary paperwork and waited for their slot with the judge._

 _As they were waiting, Susie Chang burst in the room, pink cheeks and out of breath from running, with a messy bouquet of flowers. She handed them to Maura with a big, proud smile._

 _"I can't believe this is finally happening." Susie gushed_

 _Jane gave Maura a confused look._

 _Maura sheepishly looked from Susie to Jane, "After my call to the governor, I had to call Susie. She's my second in command in the morgue. I can't just leave without word... and you know I can't lie."_

 _Jane just laughed._

 _"Plus, we need at least one witness."_

 _Jane wrapped her arms around Susie suddenly in a tight hug, "Thanks for doing this Chang."_

 _Susie was taken aback by the sudden intimacy with the badass detective, but quickly got over it, leaning into the hug. When Jane pulled away, the dark haired woman watched the other women. They sat on the bench, holding hands, staring into each others' eyes. She'd known them for years now, and she'd watched them grow closer as each day passed. She'd watched them unknowingly fall in love with each other day after day and they were finally together. And they were letting her in on their most special moment._

 _The whole process was rushed, but they took their time with the vows. Promising to love and to live. To never lie and never cheat. To support and cherish each other through all things. It was beautiful even though they weren't remotely dressed for the occasion. Jane wearing a Red Sox jersey and Maura looking immaculate as usual, but in jeans and a white blouse. When it was final and the license was signed, the two rushed out to Maura's car and headed for the airport. Jane's phone started ringing. Casey's face appeared on the screen. Her heart started pounding with anxiety. But with one look to Maura, it calmed her instantly. She pushed reject and turned it off with a smile, throwing it into her bag._

 _They boarded the flight without a look back._

* * *

Jane picked up the phone, calmed her nerves with a deep breath and dialed. Barely through the first ring, he picked up.

"Jane! What the hell…"

"No. Just listen." she interrupted, "I'm gonna talk. You've probably figured out by now that Maura and I eloped and ran off."

"ELOPED?!"

"What did I say about you listening?!" she yelled back.

He quieted and she went on.

"Ok. So you didn't know that part. But yes. We eloped, Casey. And I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for the reason you think I should be. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner how I felt about her, and about us. But the fact is, I didn't actually know how I felt till that moment. It's like it all came crashing down on me. Casey. You're a complete idiot if you think you could give me an ultimatum. You or the army?! How the hell could I ever not choose you? If I didn't choose you, I'd feel guilty that I'd be sending you back to a place where you could die. That's not fair, Casey. And how could I give up being a cop to follow you? You've got to be out of your damn mind if you think I'd ever leave Boston, my family, or Maura for that matter. I married her Casey. And I am still trying to figure out why I didn't sooner. I love you Casey, but that love doesn't hold a candle to the love I have for her."

Jane turned towards the open patio doors and saw her lovely wife lounging and reading a book, basking in the sun.

"I'm sorry it all worked out like this, I am, truly. And I'm sorry I hurt you. But, I love her dammit." she turned back towards the room, "And in time, you'll see it too. Casey. You and I would have been terrible together, terrible and sad. Marriage is about give and take. And one of us would have been giving our entire life for the other to take. I truly hope you don't hate me, though I'd understand if you did." she paused, not sure what to say next, "The ring is on my kitchen counter."

There was silence, then a quiet, "I found it."

"You'll always be a dear friend to me, Casey, please know that. And I hope you find someone you love as much as I love Maura, and loves you as much as you deserve to be loved.

He was quiet.

"Goodbye Casey."

With no answer, she hung up. Pangs of guilt for the whole situation started rumbling around her belly.

But it started to quickly dispel as she felt arms wrap around her middle. She covered the hands on her belly with her own.

"Wow." Came a whisper into her shoulder

"Well that went well."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. I didn't give him the chance."

"How do you feel?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. Sudden realization hit her, "oh my god." She whispered

"What?"

"I'm married."

Maura chuckled, "yes, yes you are."

Jane turned in Maura's arms, wrapping her own arms around the petite woman, "you're married."

Maura's smile grew, "I am."

" _We're_ married."

"Yup."

"Together."

"Yes."

"Forever. Maur, I can't believe it."

"Are you just now realizing this?"

"I mean. Like I think it just hit me..."

"Are you still ok with it?"

Jane looked down at the smaller woman and saw fear. She brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, "of course baby. I could never regret marrying you."

The phone rang suddenly, halting whatever was about to happen next. Jane looked down and saw her mother's face plastered on the screen. With a grunt, Jane accepted the call, "MA I'M ON MY HONEYMOON DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hanging up, Jane threw the phone on the bed. Pushing her wife back, Maura fell onto her back on the bed, Jane collapsing on top of her.

"We're on our honeymoon Mrs. Rizzoli."

"And what do you think we should do, Mrs. Isles?"

Jane's nose scrunched in distaste, "Mrs. Isles makes me think of Constance."

Maura laughed, "Mrs. Rizzoli reminds me of your mother as well."

"Then what are we going to go with?" Jane pondered

Maura leaned up and trailed kisses up and down a long tan neck, "Why don't we think of that later?" she mumbled

"I like the way you think, wife."

Before things got too heated, the phone rang again. Jane's head fell against Maura's shoulder and they both sighed heavily.

"Your mother isn't going to stop calling." Maura said

Jane picked up the phone and looked at her mother's face on the caller id. In the same moment, Maura's phone rang. Rolling out from underneath her detective, Maura picked her phone up from the night stand, "Its _my_ mother." Answering, "Mother?"

Her face turned from apprehensive to delight after a few words from her mother.

"Yes. Mother, its true… Yes, I did finally marry _my_ detective."

Jane smirked and slid her finger across the screen, "Hey ma."


	2. Epilogue of Sorts

Jane looked down at the paperwork in her hands: address change, surname change, bank paperwork, etc. The things you never think about until _after_ you've gotten married…especially when you elope.

She took a deep breath in and looked across the counter at her wife.

 _God, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to saying that._ She thought with a smirk.

Maura, her newlywed wife of three weeks, flitted about the kitchen, making a hearty brunch for the two of them.

* * *

 _"Maura, darling, I received quite the distressing phone call from Jane's mother earlier today. She was wondering why the two of you randomly ran away and flew to the Virgin Islands. I can only imagine that you had finally came to your senses and married your detective…hmmm?"_

 _"Yes. Mother, its true…" Constance could hear the smile in her daughter's voice, "Yes, I did finally marry my detective."_

 _"Well, congratulations, darling. Send your beloved my love. And I've already called your travel agent, and paid for your trip. She put a credit back on your card. Everything is on me and your father."_

 _"Mother!" Maura was shocked._

 _"I see you flew coach, Maura." Constance sounded disappointed, "Isles' never fly coach. You're both in first class on the way home."_

 _"Mother." she sighed with a chuckle_

 _"Your father sends his love. Now I'm going to let you go, and get back to your honeymoon. Everything is on us, so go crazy. And give Jane my love. We'll talk when you get home. Kisses, dear."_

 _And with that, the phone went dead and Maura sat there a moment, staring at the blank screen._

 _Jane covered the mouthpiece of her phone, "What's wrong? Is she mad?" she whispered_

 _Maura chuckled, "She's more upset that we flew coach on the way here than she is about us eloping."_

 _The brunette rolled her eyes._

 _"And she somehow harassed my travel agent into reimbursing my card and paying for the trip herself."_

 _Jane's eyebrows shot up, "What?"_

 _"She said everything is on her and father. And to "go crazy"." Maura heard the yelling through Jane's phone and gave a sympathetic look, "How's your mother doing?"_

 _After hearing a loud JANE in the speaker, Jane rolled her eyes and uncovered the mouthpiece, "MA! I'm here, you don't have to shout!"_

* * *

They spent three more days in the Virgin Islands, with - thankfully- no more communication with anyone from Boston. They swam, night kayaked, snorkeled, did a lot of sightseeing, and Jane was even convinced to do some light shopping. It was a wonderful trip full of exploration and relaxation. On their return home, Jane and Maura walked into the house to see Angela Rizzoli in the kitchen, waiting for them.

 _Jane lifted Maura's rather heavy suitcase onto the porch while the blonde followed behind carrying Jane's much smaller gym bag._

 _While the brunette fished for her keys in her shoulder bag, Maura looked down at the old gym bag in her hands, "Now that we're married, I can finally buy you some sensible travel luggage."_

 _Jane snorted and turned as she slid the key in the lock, "Have you been wanting to buy me luggage for awhile?"_

 _Maura shrugged her shoulders and lifted her chin a bit, "I always want to buy you things, but most of the time I didn't feel like it was socially acceptable to do so."_

 _The taller woman pushed open the door and grunted as she lifted Maura's bag over the small step into the house, "What have you wanted to buy me before?"_

 _"Oh, just odd things here and there." she followed, "Luggage, a new power cord for your laptop, that lamp you said you liked in Ikea, those fancy running shoes you commented on while we trained for the half marathon last spring…actually, I have a whole list written down in my study of things I wanted to buy you. Now that we're married, I won't feel weird about buying you a new pair of jeans."_

 _Jane chuckled and pushed the four wheeled suitcase towards the steps, watching it roll on its own before stopping at the bottom step with a clunk. She turned back to the other woman and pulled her close, and making her drop the bag in her hands, "Okay, I'll let you buy me luggage, but just nothing flashy, okay?"_

 _Maura titled her head up for a gentle kiss._

 _"Same goes for jeans." Jane mumbled_

 _The two laughed until they heard a loud clearing of a throat, causing them both to jump and turn to see a very serious faced Angela Rizzoli standing in the kitchen, a cup of steaming tea sitting in front of her._

 _"Uh…" Jane started, letting go of the woman in her arms, "Hey Ma." She stepped into the great room with a sheepish smile, "I know you're kinda upset that we eloped, and didn't tell you anything. But please know, nothing was planned, and we didn't intentionally hide any sort of previous relationship from you." The brunette pulled a thick envelope out of her back pocket and held it towards her mother carefully, as if approaching a wild beast, "Here are some pictures of us at the courthouse that Susie took, and some pictures we took on the honeymoon."_

 _Angela looked took her eyes off her daughter's for a split second before almost ripping the envelope from Jane's hands. The detective jumped back in defense as she watched her mother open the envelope and start leafing through the pictures._

 _Angela stopped on one and studied it a moment, lightly tracing her thumb across the two smiling women._

 _When her mother finally made eye contact with her again, Jane saw the tears forming in her eyes, "Ma…" she whispered_

 _"Honey you look so happy."_

 _Jane smirked and stepped closer to her mother, "I was…I am, Ma."_

 _Angela's eyes went back to the picture and then came back to Jane, "I was so worried, that you rushed off and did something stupid without thinking, cause that's what you usually do." she explained_

 _Jane rolled her eyes, "Ma."_

 _"I heard what you said to Casey, and Susie said you both looked so happy at the ceremony. I just…" she paused to wipe away a tear as she looked back at the picture, "I just wish I had been there."_

 _Jane pulled her mother into the hug, "I know ma. But you know me, I don't like to wait for anything. And when it came to marrying Maura, I realized I couldn't wait another second."_

 _Angela hugged her daughter back and they stood in the embrace for a moment before Angela spoke, "Don't think I'm not going to comment on you wearing a jersey in your wedding. You better have a reception and you had better wear a dress."_

 _They both laughed as they pulled apart. Angela turned towards the silent, smiling woman in the doorway, "And you. You take care of my Janie."_

 _Maura walked over to Angela's outstretched hands, taking them in her own._

 _"She's stubborn and bull headed and likes to_ do _without thinking. She needs a good, strong woman to take care of her, and love her, and keep her on the straight and narrow."_

 _Maura smiled, "I will do my best."_

 _"I know you will. You've done so for so long already." The older woman looked down at the blonde's left hand and saw it without a ring, "Oh Janie, you gotta get this woman a ring, people need to know she's taken! Oh, and you need to get all that name change paperwork done too. Oh! And we need to move your crap out of the apartment, maybe we can lease it out or something."_

 _Jane chuckled, "Ma! Can we get settled in first? We just got home."_

* * *

Maura set a plate food in front of her wife. Half a spinach and cheese omelet - the other half on her plate - slices of turkey bacon and toast. Along with that was a salad plate of chopped up fruits in between them to share and a glass of orange juice and a mug of steaming coffee. Jane hummed in appreciation as she picked up her fork to start eating.

"Hey," she started after a few bites, "I was thinking maybe Ma could move into my apartment. It's all paid off, and her job at the cafe would be more than enough to pay for utilities. And we could turn the guesthouse into an _actual_ guesthouse."

Maura nodded and then shrugged, "Or we could buy a _new_ house. Something we both like."

Jane thought, but furrowed her eyebrows as she chewed, "But I like _this_ house, honey. Plus I don't think I could afford a new house right now."

Maura chuckled, "Sweetie, money is no object. We can live wherever we want, in whatever kind of house we want." She stood and walked over to the stove for the salt and pepper shakers.

Jane dropped her fork and turned to the blonde, "I am not going to let you buy everything, Maura. I want to _share_ expenses, in everything."

The blonde walked back to her wife and turned her chair a bit to stand between her legs, her hands resting on Jane's thighs, "My love, you are an Isles now, just as I am a Rizzoli. Everything I have is yours. Including and not limited to the Isles Estate, and the title, heir to the Isles Foundation."

Brown eyes widened, stunned a little at the realization, and warring between her pride and her newfound riches.

"Listen." Maura licked her lips, trying to think of the right words, "I know you work hard for a living. And I know that money has never been something that led you to pick a particular career. It hasn't for me either. We both picked professions in which we were passionate about, in which we could help people. Because that is what we both value most: helping others." she seemed to have Jane's full attention and consideration, "I'm not saying that we have to move into a mansion somewhere, quit our jobs or whatever is running through your head right now. I'm just saying that, if the time came, where you or I didn't want to live here anymore, or that we needed to expand out home to fit certain new additions…" both blushed, realizing there was yet another conversation they needed to have, "There is nothing holding us back from doing so, financially at least."

Jane kissed her wife gently. She took a deep breath, and sighed, "Okay."

"Okay? You're suddenly just saying 'okay'?"

The brunette shrugged, "When you put it like that, then yes, okay. You understand where I'm coming from, and you dispel my fears and hesitations. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Maura smiled and pressed another kiss to thin lips.

"Now." Jane pulled Maura in closer, "Sit back down, and lets talk about these _new additions_ you mentioned."

Maura blushed and pulled back, heading for her chair.

"You meant like building on a game room off the back office for me to buy a pool table and arcade games, right?"

She received a sound thump on the shoulder in lieu of a response.

Leaning over for a quick kiss to Maura's cheek, she chuckled, "I'm sorry baby. I know you meant kids. Maybe we should talk about that."

The blonde seemed suddenly shy, gently spearing a cube of mango from the plate, "I would be interested in raising a child or two, you know, if you were possibly interested…"

Jane smiled, her heart soaring, "I would love to raise some kids with you."

Sealing the agreement in a kiss, they smiled at each other till Maura had a thought, "They need a last name though."

Both women turned to the stack of paperwork that had been shoved aside for breakfast.

"I was thinking…" Jane started, "It's different than most normal married people, but it might work."

"What?"

"Well, since we've both kinda developed a name and reputation in the community, why not keep our last names, but maybe hyphenate. Like, Isles hyphen Rizzoli."

"Or maybe Rizzoli hyphen Isles. That one sounds a bit more smooth."

"I like it." Jane mumbled, pulling the paper towards her to write it in the box. _Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles._ "I really like it." She pulled the other form out and wrote, _Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles_. Jane felt a wave of possessive arousal wash over her. She let out a hum that was almost low enough to be considered a growl, "I really like how that looks."

Maura smirked and took her wife's hand and kissed her knuckles with a glint in her eyes, "Oh really…how much?"

"Want me to show you?"

* * *

x

* * *

Angela came over a few hours later, just as the two reemerged from the bedroom, dressed and all smiles.

"Hello my daughters. I thought maybe I could cook us all a nice dinner tonight."

Frankie walked in behind his mother carrying a few grocery bags.

"Hey brother." Jane slugged her brother on the arm

"Hey sis. You got any beer?"

The older Rizzoli child chuckled, "Yeah, just picked up a new case, its in the garage fridge."

The younger man went in search of the beers and came back with two, throwing one to his sister who opened it with a contented smile as she plopped down at the island.

Maura and Angela started to clear the counter to start preparations for dinner when the oldest Rizzoli saw the paperwork, "Ah, license change and address change. That's always fun."

Jane turned to her brother again, "Speaking of, do you want my living room set? The couch and chair are brand new. The tv is a few years old, but its still in good condition. Only thing I want is the coffee table and end table, Nona gave me those when I got my first place."

"You finally movin in here?"

Jane laughed, "No, I'm making Maura downgrade from a four bedroom house and two bedroom guesthouse to a one bedroom condo, with no yard."

Frankie slugged his sister playfully, "Whateva. Yeah, I'll take it off your hands. Though, I'll give Tommy the TV. He texted me last night and asked if I knew how to get dried jam off of a TV screen."

Everyone laughed, "Oh TJ, that little terror." Angela shook her head with a smile.

Frankie took a sip of his beer, "What about your bedroom set?"

Jane sheepishly looked over at her mother, "Actually, I was gonna offer that to Ma."

Angela looked up from the carrots she was peeling, "To me? Why?"

Jane looked to Maura for a split second, and when she saw the shining hazel eyes, she sighed with a smile, "Maura and I were thinking that maybe you'd like your own place. It's all paid off, so really all you'd need to pay are utilities and cable. Tommy is doing okay on his own now, so its not like you need a second bedroom anymore for him. It's in a good neighborhood and my neighbors are pretty nice. Plus its close to the precinct." she paused a moment and her voice came out quieter, "And I know you had sold everything with the house, so I thought the bed and dresser and stuff would help until you could find something you liked. Or you could just keep them for good. The mattress is new, so that'll last quite awhile."

Angela dropped the peeler and carrots and rounded the corner to hug her daughter, "Thank you, baby. It would be nice having my own place, you know, being independent again." The two women pulled apart to smile at each other.

Maura stepped forward and laid a hand on Angela's arm, "There's really no rush. And we'll help with everything."

Angela lifted a hand to Maura's cheek and smiled, "You two are such good kids." Her eyes brightened suddenly, "Speaking of kids…when can I expect some grand babies?"

* * *

 _A/N Hey all. Sorry it took so long. I didn't think I was going to add more, but I guess I was wrong. :) Description says "possible short epilogue". Yeah, this turned out way longer than I intended, lol._


End file.
